


It's Nice

by InkedMyths



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Post-Battle, Songs, they're singing :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedMyths/pseuds/InkedMyths
Summary: It's amazing how peaceful one can feel after fighting for your life.
Relationships: they're just bros - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	It's Nice

The moblin fell at last. Hyrule stumbled backwards away from the beast, breathing heavy. A glance around confirmed the other monsters were dead as well. Relief cooled the hot adrenaline of battle, and he nearly collapsed right then and there. But he didn't. Instead, he made his way over away from the fallen monsters, out into the sunlight. Then he let himself fall to his knees. 

Much of the group did likewise, everyone wiping away sweat from their brows and rubbing bruises. No one seemed to have sustained major injuries, aside from a nasty cut or two. The fight had been a tough one, but nothing they weren't able to pull through.

Hyrule fell flat onto his back, exhaustion weighing down. His arms ached with exertion. Multiple bruises were forming in various places on his body. He had a busted lip, mouth full of the metallic tang of his own blood. Yet as he looked at the skies as they faded into the warm chamomile color of dusk, there were no hard feelings in his heart.

There was a groan near him, and he felt a body thump next to him. "Remind me to never take a hit in the ribs again," Legend grumbled, facedown in the grass. "Everything hurts. Damn moblins. They should be banned."

Despite his own injuries, Hyrule laughed. Light, freeing. "Banned? As in illegal?"

"Yeah," Legend said. "I'll ask Zelda to make being a moblin illegal, punishable by death."

Hyrule snorted. "Isn't that how things are anyway? They're monsters, after all."

"Yeah, but it being written into law would make me feel better."

They were both silent for a moment. The others were murmuring to one another, some complaining as well, others inquiring into injuries. Then, they too, fell quiet.

There was a strange feeling in the air. They'd just gotten out of a fierce battle, but the usual anxieties that followed seemed to have vanished, fading away with the sunlight as it seeped from the skies. A breeze drifted through the air, ruffling hair and feeling cool against sweat covered brows. An inexplicable peace settled on the group.

Then, the silence was broken. It took a moment for Hyrule to realize what it was, and when he did, he nearly started in shock. It was Legend

Legend was singing.

_"Boring as bat shit, you people make me curious,_

_And I don't know why, you think you'll end up in the sky,_

_Happy as Larry and riding sheep on clouds_

_Well, I'd prefer your enthusiasm while you're here with me."_

His voice was soft, a little raspy, which seemed to suit whatever he was singing. Hyrule hadn't known he sang at all, and the sound was something strange but beautiful

_"So stop, don't get carried away_

_Darling, don't you understand_

_That every time we wave our hands, we're cool_

_We're fucking amazing_

_We dropped down from some other dimension_

_Just to be with you"_

Warrior chuckled somewhere behind them, and he himself couldn't resist a grin. He wished he knew the song so he could sing along. Instead, he settled for humming quietly, trying his best to follow the tune as he listened.

_"Don't stress, that's dumb_

_I'm here and it's nice to be alive_

_Chill out, it's alright_

_Kiss me, it's nice to be alive"_

"No way, not with that mouth," Warrior said, and several of the others laughed. Hyrule didn't have to look over to know Legend was rolling his eyes and flipping the taller man off. That was just how they were.

He still didn't know what Legend was singing, but it didn't take long for them to catch onto the chorus. Voices carried up on the wind, floating up through the evening air. He could hear Wind's high, youthful voice, mingling with a deep bass that could only have been Time's. Twilight's low country twang, Warrior's smooth baritone, Sky's soft tenor. Wild's was lyrical, Four's was even and strong. Hyrule felt his own voice was nothing special, but he lent his own voice to the chorus.

_"Don't stress, that's dumb_

_I'm here and it's nice to be alive_

_Chill out, it's alright_

_Kiss me, it's nice to be alive"_

And you know what? It was true. It was nice to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago but never published, so here.  
> The song is "It's Nice To Be Alive" by Ball Park Music. Big Legend vibes here.


End file.
